


'Erik NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!'

by IrolBlake_Love-Throki (EdnaSilver97)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Almost having sex but not really, Bless all other mutants' eyes that lives with Cherik, Charles is a lovely and angry dork+sexy sweethaert, Erik is a lovely and do anything for Charles dork+sexy hungry man, Good boys and girls and innocents don't come in, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/IrolBlake_Love-Throki
Summary: What if after X-men: Days of future past ends with Erik goes back home with a frustrated Charles, with a 'I am the boss kiss my ass Lehnsheer' Logan plus 'I can't stand seeing my brother and my ex-boss together someone give me sunglasses?' Raven and Hank, and a lot of lovely students......But still, what will happen when Erik.I am so sorry.You look nice. Wait why my pants are tight.Really Charles I just want to have sex with you. I love you. Lehnsheer tries to do something with Charles.You used the damn metal rubble to propose in front of the world.I love you too but I'd like to rip your head off more.Wait I am a nice professor I can't do this.Xavier he used months to apologise."Go Erik Lehnsheer you can get on his bed today!!!"--Erik"Go Charles Xavier you can win (!?!) him today!!!"--Charles"Go Erik Lehnsheer be a man!!!"--Logan Howlet"Go Hank McCoy prepare sunglasses!!!"--Raven Darkholme(I really like 'what if'-- Irol. I love all ships.Thorki wins.But Cherik can win too.Love all girls and boys.Blake)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	'Erik NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Erik NOOOOOOO!!!!’

'Why Charles? Am I not good enough!?!'

'NOOOO Erik!!!!'

'I got the larger one!!!!’

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

‘What the hell is going on!!!’

Raven opened her brother's door,and saw an Erik who pushed Charles on bed and was trying to rip off her brother's pants. 

Her brother was trying to push him on with a big red face like tomato.

Raven turned into a deep red skin,kindda like Azazel's one,and ripped Erik from his dear brother.

'What in the name of Logan's dick are you trying to do!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!’

'WHAT RAVEN DARKHOLME GIVE ME A REASON WHY YOU KNOW LOGAN'S PENIS SIZE AND DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!!!' 'MINE IS BIGGER RIGHT RAVEN???'

Raven threw Erik Lehnsheer out of her brothers room and locked him in her own room,and walked to the laboratory to find Hank,while thinking of the meaning of life:

'Is it the correct decision to come back while her stupid ex-boss was chasing her brother,trying to get on his bed without locking the door,using metal to hold her brother still,and even now I can think of a better way to get on my own brother's bed. Wait,don't tell me that Erik Lehnsheer is a virgin.'

20 hours ago. 

Erik Lehnsheer is thinking of life. 

He was making a plan,wearing his sweet helmet,to get on the sweeter man with brown hair like silk,eyes blue like diamond and clearer than rain drops,lips redder than the shade of blood,face much angelic than an angel: Charles Xavier's bed.

But it was the hardest decision he have to make. He have to think of how to get in Professor's room without getting a talk with Charles about 'do you know how many you've caused in the few months and now I have to take your bill because you told the government we are married!?!',or a way to keep his head clear and think of Charles' butt-- no his plans.

15 hours ago. 

Hank is thinking of ways to keep himself alive. Oh,and Professor's butt too. 

First of all,he was awoken at five a.m. in the morning,magneto knocking his door rapidly.

Secondly,he was pushed on to the wall and had a live show of 'shark-smile'.

Thirdly,he was threaten to give out things that was needed to have sex. Why do Lehnsheer thinks that he got those stuffs??? 'Because you are a scientist.'

Fourthly,he found out that Erik was almost like a virgin.

Fifthly,he was forced to see 'shark smile' again.

People,pray for the life of Erik Lehnsheer and the butt of the great Professor X!!!!

10 hours ago

Logan Howlet was thinking of why Erik Lehnsheer is jealous of him. 

'Don't. Even. Dare. To. Get. Near. My. Charles.'

Logan rolled his eyes and said,

'Fuck off,your professor is calling for me to help him train his students.'

When he left,he was left with the howls of Magneto:

'Why Charles,am I not better than this big,clumsy wolf!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!’

'STOP IT ERIK LEHNSHEER OR YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THE TOILET FOR A MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Charles yelled fro the Nth floor of his house.

Jeez,this is a big house. 

5 hours ago. 

Charles Xavier is thinking of a non-violent way to kill a man.

Unfortunately,even with his high intelligence,he couldn't think of a way to kill Erik Lehnsheer. 

'Charles,do I need to stick my hands down to Erik's throat and pull his dick from the inside?'*

Good idea. But no.

'Thanks raven,I can deal it with myself and don't say dick again.'

Erik thought he could get into his bed that quick? Not that easy. At least give me back my legs (find Hank),let me use a sport course to throw on you,and you gotta give me back the money that I used to help you pay for your 'engagement ring'.

Fine,if you wanna get in bed,I will play with your little game. 

Charles held his fists and whispered, 

‘Erik. Arsehole. Lehnsheer,you are going to die tonight.’

Erik,who was cleaning the toilet,sneezed and wondered who cursed him this time.

1 hours ago.

'Charles.' Erik wore his best suit,and his helmet to see Charles,holding a chess board and some metal chess.

'I am sorry I yelled at you this morning,my friend. Whiskey or Brandley?' Charles walked to the table,turned,and poured some drink for himself.

So he took the vaccine today?

Erik took off his helmet, set the chess,and took out his own wine. Sorry Charles,but I have to stay awake tonight,to remember every part of you. 

He thought his plan is perfect,isn’t he? Charles thought to himself,watching Erik smiling to himself in a creepy way. His jaw is going to be punched tonight again. 

They started the game,and Charles put in every afford;as for Erik,ehhhh...... he was drooling at Charles adorable expression;that winning smirk was so cute!!!!!

Erik Lehnsheer: Transformation done. Dressed in pink tutu with cheering board. 

Charles was drinking his wine when he glance at Erik. He almost choked when he saw his best friend,the Magneto,pink hearts visible around him with golden aura. 

My eyes,Charles thought painfully. I thought Raven and Hank ordered some sunglasses?

They finished the game with Charles wining. 

‘Ha!’Charles took Erik’s King,and looked at Erik with his watery blue eyes,looking a bit drunk. 

OMG,I am going to get an heart attack. Erik almost squeals,and answered Charles in a fake,unfair tone. 

Than Charles got up,and swapped the chess and chess board onto the floor. 

He kneeled on the table,unbuttoned he first few buttons,revelling the white,flawless close bones. 

He used his watery,shining blue eyes to look at Erik poorly,licking his lips redder,like they could draw blood any time. 

He looks delicious. Erik’s eyes was about to drop from his skull. 

‘Erik~’Charles said with a soft,purring voice. ‘Why is it very hot~?’

No wonder he is the prince of all the bars near his university. 

Half hour ago. 

Charles is sitting in his seat like a king. 

Hail Hyd— no,hail the power of telepath!!!!

He made Erik think that he had the vaccine and couldn’t read mind. So he took off that helmet. 

Now you thought you are making out with me? Not that easy,idiot. 

Charles watched Erik sitting in his seat,hugging the thin air and was like having an amazing make out. 

Oh,he had an erection too. 

Ok. 

I am glad I thought of something to stop him from getting onto my bed. 

Because,for the sake of mutation—

That. Thing. Is. Big!!!!

My butt can’t take that monster!?!

Than he heard Erik saying ‘You are great,babe.’In that sexy,deep voice with German accent....

Ugh oh. 

He got affected and his fake vision slipped a bit. 

Oh no. 

Erik was having the best make out in his life. 

Charles was soft,was hot,was pure but sexy at the same time;an angel with the skills of a devil. 

His lips were sweet like honey,and his small,flexible tongue was like a naughty little snake,swirling in his mouth,playing in a flirting way with Erik’s own tongue. 

His skin was soft and had a sweet scent,when Erik was busying to tuck his hands into his old friend’s cloth and trousers,he thought. 

Charles was quite busy with himself too. Using that small but warm hands to slightly tuck the man’s hair,another hand caressing the man’s cheek gently. 

But actually this little devil was doing something much dangerous. 

Charles was sitting on Erik’s lap,and used his pretty butt to stimulate Erik’s dick. 

Fuck. 

‘Fuck me...~’Charles looked at him when they broke apart,using those soft and poor voice like a kitten. 

But... why did Charles shattered like old television after he praised him!?!

Are you ok Charles!?!

Wait. 

This ain’t the real Charles. 

Erik stood up suddenly,and the ‘fake’Charles fell from his lap,and Erik tried to catches him with out thinking,but...

That’s just a vision,so Erik just fell on the table with chess that didn’t even move a bit. 

15 minutes ago. 

‘Oh my god!!!!’Charles looked at Erik who groaned when he got the chess and the chess board. 

‘Charles?’Erik looked up,and saw a very sorry Charles,with tidy clothes and hair. 

‘You tricked me!?!’

Charles looked at Erik who trapped him between his arms,and tried to push him off. ‘I am sorry,I am just a bit angry after those incidents....’

‘Than....

Erik used those long fingers to hold Charles’ chin,looking him with lust and hunger,

‘How are you going to pay back?’

They kissed,and Erik held Charles,hands holding his hips and waist. 

Charles’ legs hanged motionless beside him,and honestly he was so sorry and regretted about hurting him. 

But now,both of them could only smile at each other and think: how young were we?

They kissed like the end of them,like death was banging the door. 

Although,they were destined to have so much more time than they thought. 

30 seconds ago. 

They were on bed,but than when Erik was about to take off Charles clothes,he suddenly realised that it was a good time to work out his plan,plus,his butt weren’t ready for that enormous thing yet. 

'Erik NOOOOOOO!!!!’He pushes Erik off a bit. With laughter in his heart. He had to hold his mouth tight to stop giggling. 

Erik stopped and looked at Charles’s,and asked confusingly,

'Why Charles? Am I not good enough!?!'

Charles’belly was about to burst from laughter. 

'NOOOO Erik!!!!'

Erik was still in the trap. 

'I got the larger one!!!!’

Of course I know you dickhead!!! 

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

Then Raven rushed in,they screamed at each other for a few minutes and Erik was thrown out of the room. 

Seems that Erik still couldn’t achieve his goals and Charles couldn't punch his dear friends jaw.

‘Fine... Charles,I am going to drug you next time.... haha haha.... hahAHAHAHAHA!!!!!’

‘Hank?’Charles sat calmly in his wheelchair,talked with Hank through his mind. 

‘Can you prepare some laxative for me? I gotta poison someone,thank you.’

Hank stood in his laboratory,felt so misunderstood. 

I am a scientist doesn’t mean that I got every weird thing you want!!!!! *Cry cry cry Raven help me*

‘Uncle Hank?’A young,adorable boy went into the lab clumsily. ‘Can you give me some medicine that cause extrusion? The uncle who cleans the toilet with the shark smile asked for this.’

Hank kneeled on the ground. He have to contain himself. Just contain yourself. 

‘Ok,little kid,just wait here a moment.’Hank forced a kind smile,and took out his own sunglasses. ‘And take this,you may need these.’

Little mutant:???

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! Angry Charles and dorky Erik is so cute!!! Poor Hank, cool wolverine and queen Raven is so great too!!!


End file.
